See You Later Much, Much Later
by Shalbriri Kiseki
Summary: Honestly, Mello better be damned proud. Matt/Mello/Matt if you squint, Matt's death fic.


How many people actually needed so many bodyguards? Honestly. Matt looked in all directions, but soon realized something.

He had to be a distraction. He couldn't outrun these losers, or they'd find out where Mello was hiding Takada. He couldn't have that. Because Matt, Mail Jeevas, was most likely smarter than Mello, and Near, as well. He knew that Near had sent someone to spy as one of Takada's bodyguards, that or "L" had. L. Hah. That was no L. But that story was for a different time.

The red car screeched as he made a sharp turn, and he quickly turned the wheel the other way to steady it. No sense crashing. Had he been someone else, such dangerous maneuvers _would_ have resulted in death. But Matt was Matt, after all. He was cocky, passive, and he knew what the damn hell he was doing.

He also knew that the couple of cars trailing behind him were leading him into a trap. He knew he should have turned the other way, but Mello was counting on him, Mello needed him. For once in Matt's life, he would not fail.

Though, he had been surprised the blockade came so soon. He rose his head, tilting it a little. "Hm?" He hadn't expected it so soon, but he supposed he'd have to buy as much time here. So, quickly, the red-head slammed his foot on the brakes, turning the wheel enough to ensure his safety.

It was so stupid. _'So the cars got ahead of me, huh? How many damn bodyguards does one woman need, anyway?'_ He hadn't seen them cut ahead. He was sure he had another turn or two before, but that wasn't the issue. He took a good look around, and smiled, puffing air from his cigarette. Honestly, he could just step on the gas and slide through most of the gaps between the bodyguard's cars. He was good with that kind of thing. But, doing that would result in _him_ screwing up and leading them to Mello without even realizing it. He would not fail.

He sat, bored, as the men got out of their cars and held up their guns. Laughing a little, he opened the door to his car. "Hey, c'mon! Gimmie a break! Since when were the Japanese allowed to carry around such big guns?" By then, he was standing, car door still open, hands up above his head. "Ya got me, I'm part of this whole kidnapping incident." He was mocking them, but they obviously didn't seem to notice. "That means you'll have a lot of questions to ask." But he knew how this would end. His hands shook, and he smiled. _Smiled_. Knowing that in the next few seconds, his life would end, he _smiled_.

_'Dammit, Mello, you better see this on the news and know I did this for you, you big idiot. For you. Nobody else but you.'_

So, he let his final words go, because he wanted to end in the most ironic way possible. "You won't shoot."

And they shot. Just as he suspected, they shot. Gunshot after gunshot rang, and the red-head couldn't help but falter back. He didn't know many shots were shot at him. 36, or so. He'd lost count. Some had missed and hit his precious car, though, his baby. One of the last sounds he heard, actually, was the clinking of spent bullets hitting concrete. Blood seeped into his eyes, but his goggles weren't broken. He rose his head to show those smart enough that slight upcurling of his lips.

The trickle of blood was warm, and the scent was all too familiar, all too comforting. He could feel the holes in his body, but _they_ were not comforting in the least, however, so it balanced out. He took a silent step forward, then let himself fall. He'd calculated it perfectly. He'd fall, hit his car, and slide forward, and so many people would believe he was already dead. Matt knew he had a good five minutes left to breathe.

"What an idiot. He probably wouldn't have told us anything anyway."

That was the first smart _anything_ that those guards had done, said, seen, whatever.

"And death is the only way to pay for crimes against Kira."

Thrown out the window. Matt's hold on his cigarette fell at that statement, the shock setting in. Right, even those who would openly shoot at a criminal because it was justice believed in Kira. Were they all idiots?! Kira would rid of them, too! That was how he was! His lips refused to move as the cigarette snubbed itself on his favorite outfit.

Honestly, Mello better be damned proud.

* * *

Mello drove off, leaving Takada in that room to die. He didn't want her. He wanted to leave before he or Matt got in trouble. But he'd have to be back for her. _'This... is the only thing that can be done.'_ It was true. Near wasn't doing _shit_, considering he was supposed to be a genius. _'If I don't do it-'_

"_As for the suspect who was gunned down earlier... we're still not able to identify him."_

Mello took one good look at the screen, at the car, and felt as if he could hear those gunshots which he knew were fired, based on the state of the car.

He knew Mail wouldn't be identified. He was an orphan. Never been adopted. Birth certificate long gone. He never existed, to society. That auburn hair, that smile, those midnight blue eyes that were only seen by the few who were allowed in his goggle-less presence.

"_The police are tracking the remaining suspects who are currently..."_

_'Matt... I never thought you'd be killed...'_ Mello ignored the T.V., attempting to calm himself down, instead. Because Matt was dead. _Dead_. Never to come back, dead. _His_ Matt. Mail Jeevas. _Matt_.

He hadn't expected Matt to die... but maybe that was what he meant...?

* * *

  
"_See you later... or not... or maybe much, much later, or maybe not very much later at all." Matt smiled as he said this, closing his DS with a sigh._

"_What the fuck are you talking about, Matt?" Mello hissed, clearly not understanding. "You know the plan, right?"_

"_Yeah, yeah, I know." Matt let the goggles rest on his eyes, then pulled out a lighter and a cigarette. _

"_Just one?" Mello frowned, watching the red-head open the door, already heading towards that shiny new car._

"_I'll only need one, where I'm going, Mihael."_

* * *

**I was watching Matt's death, and two thoughts popped into my head. This one was;  
**"What the shit!? There are TOO many ways to escape for him to ACTUALLY get caught! And what he said was too ironic!"  
**Soo, this came from it.  
It's MM if you squint, I suppose, though I hadn't really intended it. **

_~~~ Rate and Review or I'll kill you~ Thanks!_


End file.
